


Surveillance strip tease

by Baekkink



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 misses mc, 707 | Choi Luciel's Route, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Love 707 | Choi Luciel, Masturbation, POV 707 | Choi Luciel, Phone Sex, Romance, Strip Tease, im literally a whore for him, mc is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekkink/pseuds/Baekkink
Summary: Sevens frustrated and MC has the perfect cure for that- a surprise strip tease.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 367





	Surveillance strip tease

Seven fucking hates this. He's been so wrapped up in his work he's barely been able to eat or sleep, let alone take a shower. But what's really killing him is not being able to go into the chat room. Not being able to talk to MC. Not being able to call MC. The only thing keeping him going is the surveillance camera he has in her apartment. Those snippets where he can see her walk around the house, sometimes pausing just to catch a glimpse of her face.

His fingers are itching to call her, hear her sweet voice as she laughs at his stupid jokes the rest of the RFA hurl abuse at him for. Sometimes he does it unconsciously, his fingers automatically finding her number and pressing call and it's only when he hears her cute "Hi seven" that he realizes what he's done. 

But he hasn't seen her all day. Not once has she strolled into the hallways to give him a smile and a wave. He's worried, mind racing with thoughts of the hacker. He wants to go to her, see her with his own eyes. Make sure there's not a hair out of place. But with Vanderwood constantly spying on him to make sure he's working it's impossible, afraid of the taser Vanderwood has in his bag. 

Maybe he should call her, just a quick two second phone call to make sure she's okay and then he can return to his work and fully concentrate. He reaches over for his phone just as a shadow appears on the screen. His eyes quickly dart over, squinting even though he has his glasses on. He needs to make sure it's her.

And it is. He wouldn't mistake that long brown hair for anyone else. He visibly sighs in relief, she's safe. She comes out of her bedroom and immediately looks at the camera. The sudden eye contact startles him and has him blinking rapidly to make sure he isn't seeing things. Does she know he's watching? He did say he would check on her every 2.5 seconds but did she really believe him? 

But the look in her eyes in different. Different from the usual warm, soft gaze she gives. Today she looks sharp and seductive and it stirs something inside him that he's been desperately trying to hide. The rare moments where he does get to sleep his dreams are all filled with her. MC spread on his bed, her beautiful body mere inches away. He couldn't deny his desires even if he wanted to.

It's only then that he notices the towel in her hands. Is she going to take a shower? Shit he shouldn't think about those things. He needs to work, no distractions and if Vanderwood walks in and sees he's popped a boner he's done for. 

But he can't look away and from the sly smirk on MC's face it's like she knows it too. She saunters down the hallway, hips swaying and Seven swears it's the sexiest thing he's ever seen. She stops at the door of the bathroom, placing the towel on the floor before looking over her shoulder at the camera. Saeyoung gulps. What is she planning to do?

Her back is turned to the camera, giving him a perfect view of her from behind. How much he'd loved to wrap her in his arms, hands gripping her waist, whispering in her ear. He watches as her fingers dance up the side of her jeans before suddenly she's pulling them off, hands moving over the curve of her ass as she takes them off. 

He didn't know what he was expecting but it definitely wasn't this.

"Fuck MC..." He hisses, the strain in his pants becoming evident. 

What was he supposed to do now. There's no way in hell, no amount of money, no amount of sleep that would make him miss something like this. It's wrong, it's an invasion of privacy even if he does feel like hes being invited to watch. He could just imagine Zen's face if he knew something like this was happening. 

With her jeans off he gets a perfect view of her lacy white underwear. It's like she's saying you think I'm innocent but I'm not. The way it accentuates the curve of her ass has Seven nearly crying at how perfect she is. But she's not done.

Turning around to face the camera, a devilish smile on her lips, she grabs the bottom of her jumper before pulling it off. Everything happens in slow mo for Saeyoung. The teasing reveal of her skin which looks so soft, her lilac bra that bounces from the movement, her hair falling down onto her face. 

"Oh my god..." He's gone. 100% completely gone. His eyes zone in on every part of her body, as if trying to commit it to memory. What is she doing to him? Does she enjoy making him suffer? 

Her body is gorgeous. Healthy and curvy, her skin glowing. He shouldn't be watching but the way her breasts look in that bra are sinful. He wishes he could just lick and suck and touch all over them. Feel them right on his chest, plush and warm. She's a pleasure to look at and Seven knows he's the luckiest man on earth right now.

"What are you doing to me MC?" He mumbles, the strain getting to be uncomfortable. The moment she slips into the bathroom he will aswell, needing to sort out his problem.

But then his breathe catches. She's not stopping. Her hands are at the the clasps of her bra, fiddling with them. He feels as if his body is on fire. There's no way she'll do it. He can't be that lucky.

But when her bra falls so does his sanity. Right before his eyes is an almost naked MC and it's better than anything he could have imagined. She looks shy, hands covered over her stomach and Saeyoung wishes he was there to pull them away because she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. If he could he'd watch her all day, every minute, every second, he'd never miss a thing. 

One of her hands reaches up to grasp her bare breast and it leaves Seven hissing, his pants twitching uncontrollably. Her hands clasp her soft flesh, moving them, tweaking her hard nipples. He can't hold back anymore, Vanderwood be damned. His fingers quickly grab at his pants, pulling them down fast along with his briefs. The relief is immediate, no more constraining material but he's hard and red, his dick begging for more relief. With the show MC's giving him, he wont last very long.

He watches her tease herself, only what he can imagine to be moans coming from her mouth, face scrunched up in pleasure.

"S-shit." His hand rubs up and down his dick, breathing heavy as he watches MC fondle herself. If only it were his hands instead, he'd leave marks all over her flesh, so that days later when she looked in the mirror she'd be reminded of what he's done. 

Her left hand pulls away and moves down the fabric of her panties and Seven splutters, mind doing back flips as her hand reaches into her underwear. The view is so obscene, her lips red and wet, legs spread open so he can see the way her fingers move in her panties, her hand groping her breast. 

"F-fuck I can't-" 

She leans on the wall for support, her legs beginning to tremble and Saeyoung can feel this own body begin to shake with arousal. But he doesn't want to cum like this. He wants to hear her pretty moans. Hear the way she desperately calls out his name. He _needs_ it.

His left hand searches for his phone which is next to his computer and without looking away from the screen he calls MC.

The sudden noise must have shocked her as she jumps slightly. She looks at the camera questioningly before grabbing her jeans and pulling her phone out of her pocket. He can see the way she smirks when she sees his face on her screen. _The face of an angel, body of the devil._

"Seven-"

"MC-"

They both breathe out in sync and the breathlessness in her voice has his dick twitching. Holy shit he could cum right now if she said so. 

"Do you like my show?" He sees her looking at the camera, eyelids batting innocently.

He chuckles deeply, "So you knew I'd be watching?" 

she shrugs, "I had a feeling. Have you been watching from the start?" 

He can't help it, how she goes out of her way to do shit like this amazes him, he can't deny anything, "I've never stopped watching."

The seriousness in his voice makes her shiver and his eyes zone in on the way she licks her lips, "Then I better keep going."

With one hand holding the phone, the other slips back into her panties and the two of them groan together, their moans and ragged breathe getting them off.

"Hmm~" Mewls MC straight into his ear and he swears he's never heard something so heavenly in all his life.

"Take your panties off baby, I want to see what you're doing." He's getting selfish but he knows MC will let him and it turns him on even more.

"F-fuck okay..." Says MC slipping out of her lacy underwear. 

There she is. Fully bare and only for his eyes to see. If he could he'd never want to see anything but this ever again. Precum leaks from his dick making the glide of his hand up and down easier. He's not gonna last long at this rate.

"Tell me what your thinking baby." Asks Saeyoung as MC fucks herself on her own fingers. What is that pretty little head thinking of because he's thinking about all the positions he'd love to ravish her in.

"Y-your dick..." 

"But you don't know what it looks like, should I show you?" 

"Yes! Please..."

He switches to his camera, hand positioned on his shaft as he takes the picture and quickly sends it to MC. He watches as she looks at the picture and the moan that escapes her mouth has him shuddering in delight. 

"Y-your so b-big...ah...I want it..."

"You want it?" He asks, head swirling with images of MC's pretty little mouth wrapped around his cock.

"Y-yes I want your dick...I want it inside me..uh-a-ah..."

"S-shit baby I want to give it to you... I want to fuck you so hard you can feel my cock inside you for days." 

The sound of their moans and dirty words is giving him a high he can't even describe and from the look of MC who's now sitting on the floor she feels the same. Her legs spread even further, giving him a clear view of her fucking herself with two fingers, her thumb rubbing her clit. Mimicking her, he presses his thumb over his slit, groaning at the sensation.

"God MC I want to eat out your pretty little cunt, make you cum on my tongue and scream out my name."

"S-seven-ah..."

His face scrunches up in ecstasy, his hand movements becoming lazy as he feels his release coming.

"S-saeyoung...call me Saeyoung." 

"Saeyoung~" 

The way she mewls out his name throws him over the edge, his orgasm hitting him quickly, "F-fuck I-i'm going to-"

His hands continue to slowly ease him through his orgasm as he throws his head back against his chair, cum spilling down his dick and staining his clothes. He rubs the sensitive head of his cock, riding out the last of his high . 

Holy shit if that wasn't the most incredible thing he's ever experienced. But it's not over yet. 

"How are you feeling baby?"

"S-saeyoung I-" Her voice is whiny, her face scrunched up as she continues to masturbate.

"Shit baby you're so sexy. Look at you, you're such a mess and it's all for me."

"o-oh Seven I'm gonna-"

"Cum baby, let me see you cum."

And just like that he watches as MC unfolds, voice screaming, legs shaking, saliva running down her mouth. The sight of it makes Seven hard again and he curse at himself but that was the sexiest thing he's ever seen. 

"You did so well MC." Praises Saeyoung as he hears her shallow breathing on the other side of the phone. 

"You better make promise on your words." She says. His eyebrow raises in confusion. 

"My words?"

"Don't tell me you've forgot already." 

And then it hits him. All the shit he said about fucking her so hard she'd feel him for days and eating her out. He smirks. 

"Of course, I never go back on my word."

The two of them sit there, listening silently to each others breathing, Seven loving how peaceful it is. He can imagine how he'd clean her up before wrapping her up in blankets and then snuggling into her and when she says she'd love that, he realizes hes been talking out loud. The dopey grin on her face is contagious and he can see through the reflection of his computer he's got one too. 

Shit he's too much in love with this girl and she knows it.


End file.
